Hellboy 3 (Movie)
* IMDB Page: Mostly blank but with a few details: IMDB Link Notably from that page is the following: From movieweb http://www.movieweb.com/ron-perlman-pressures-guillermo-del-toro-to-make-hellboy-3 If Ron Perlman has his way, Hellboy 3 will become a reality. Here's what the actor had to say during the C2E2 convention in Chicago this weekend, where he revealed that he is trying to get director Guillermo del Toro to make one final installment. Both Ron Perlman and Guillermo del Toro revealed during Comic-Con 2012 that they are trying to make Hellboy 3 a reality, although we haven't heard anything regarding the project since then. The actor also acknowledged that the director does have a lot of projects on his slate, but that he wants to make the sequel very soon. 2004's Hellboy earned $99 million worldwide, while the 2008 follow-up, Hellboy II: The Golden Army, made $160 million. Ron Perlman will next be seen in Guillermo del Toro's Pacific Rim, opening in theaters nationwide July 12. Hellboy 3 is in development and stars Ron Perlman. The film is directed by Guillermo del Toro. From WikiPedia Del Toro has expressed interest in a sequel, saying, "I think we would all come back to do a third Hellboy, if they can wait for me to get out of Middle-Earth, but we don't know. Ron may want to do it sooner, but I certainly know where we're going with the movie on the third one." On May 30, 2010, Guillermo del Toro dropped out of directing The Hobbit. In June 2010, Del Toro speculated that Hellboy III might happen after his next project, but said that the screenplay had yet to be written. On July 14, 2012, after being inspired by a recent Make-A-Wish function in which Ron Perlman appeared in full Hellboy makeup for a terminally ill boy, Del Toro stated, "I can say publicly that now we are together in trying to do Hellboy 3". On April 5, 2013, in an interview with Comic Book Resources, Hellboy creator Mike Mignola commented that the possibility of a third Hellboy film seemed unlikely, stating "The biggest problem I see as far as PR for the next billion years is explaining endlessly ... that there's no Hellboy 3 movie". On June 30, 2013, del Toro discussed the possibility of developing Hellboy 3 at Legendary Pictures. He stated: "I hate giving pieces about it, but last night, we were at dinner and Ron said, 'I would be very happy to do Hellboy again, when are we doing Hellboy 3? Thomas Tull said, 'I would love to see Hellboy 3.' He didn't say he would love to do it he just said he'd like to see it, but today, I'll ask him." Ron Perlman added his support for the idea, stating: "Not just anybody can make this movie. I loved working for Legendary and I know for Guillermo working on Pacific Rim was one of his greatest experiences. The reason I loved working for them is because Guillermo was so happy. I came in six months into the shoot and he seemed as fresh as a daisy, simply because he was working for someone who appreciated and supported his outlandish visions of what he wanted to put on the screen. My immediate, silent wish was, wouldn't it be great if these guys came in and helped resolve the Hellboy series." Del Toro suggested telling the story of Hellboy 3 in comic book form, but Mignola vetoed the idea. On June 30, 2013, in an interview, Ron Perlman spoke about Hellboy 3 saying, "Hellboy 3 needs to be twice as big as Hellboy 1 or Hellboy 2. It's all of these oracles coming home to roost with these apocalyptic things taking place, Guillermo's version of this resolve in the trilogy is epic in scope. Not just anybody can make this movie. It has to be somebody who's no stranger to this sense of scope. For me to do Hellboy 3, it could kill me – in terms of physically demanding, for a guy my age, but it's worth it because anyone who sits and listens to Guillermo's version of how this thing ends is completely seduced. It's so theatrical and compelling and if you liked the first two movies in any way, shape or form, this is the ultimate one-two punch." On July 11, 2014, in a Reddit AMA, Del Toro said, "Well, you know, we don't have that movie on the horizon, but the idea for it was to have Hellboy finally come to terms with the fact that his destiny, his inevitable destiny, is to become the beast of the Apocalypse, and having him and Liz face the sort of, that part of his nature, and he has to do it, in order to be able to ironically vanquish the foe that he has to face in the 3rd film. He has to become the best of the Apocalypse to be able to defend humanity, but at the same time he becomes a much darker being. It's a very interesting ending to the series, but I don't think it will happen. ... We have gone through basically every studio and asked for financing, and they are not interested. I think that the first movie made its budget back, and a little bit of profit, but then it was very very big on video and DVD. The story repeated itself with the second already, it made its money back at the box office, but a small margin of profit in the release of the theatrical print, but was very very big on DVD and video. Sadly now from a business point of view all the studios know is that you don't have that safety net of the DVD and video, so they view the project as dangerous." Category:Hellboy Category:Future Movies